


End of a hard day, beginning of a hard night.

by McKennaSevrin



Series: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKennaSevrin/pseuds/McKennaSevrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"While they each knew their rolls in this unusual three way relationship, behind closed doors things were definitely a bit more unorthodox than your average relationship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of a hard day, beginning of a hard night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at this genre in this fandom so I thought I'd start with a single night and a single scene without a backstory. That may come later, perhaps turning this into a series but for now I wanted to put this out there and see what everyone thought of my style so for now, just pure porn. ;)

Rodney's mind was spinning as he made is way to his quarters. The day had gone long and he'd barely had time to grab a sandwich from the mess during lunch while finishing up the simulation he had spent the day working on. It shouldn't have been such a trying day but Kavanagh had managed to try his patience every time he entered the labs. He seemed to be the only person in the science department who was immune to Rodney's sharp tongue and short temper. Kavanagh's ego could power a zpm despite how misplaced it was. Atlantis needed to find a new power source or a few more zpm's but Rodney, head of the science department on the ancient city of Atlantis, was focused on finding a way to recharge the one zpm they had. There had to be a way but the answer simply eluded him. Stepping into the transporter that would take him to the section of Atlantis and the corridor his quarters were in he leaned his head back against the wall and took a deep breath. It would do no good to return home to his lovers if he were so wound up. His evening wasn't finished yet and he welcomed the thought that they would soon take his mind off of his work. They were both very good at helping him turn his mind off for a night. 

Stepping out of the transporter and into the corridor he slowed his pace as he controlled his breathing the way Teyla had once shown him as she attempted to teach him to meditate. As he reached the door to his quarters he marveled at the fact that they had only recently found this section of living quarters. They were more like full apartments designed for families and were located on the outer edge of the city. It was almost like living in the suburbs in towering luxury condos compared to the spartan quarters they kept in the city. They kept their original quarters assigned just in case a situation didn't allow for returning to such a far section of the city and many people of the expedition were wary of quarters so far away from the central tower so the tower was sparsely occupied. Rodney couldn't understand it considering the fact that the tower contained not just luxury apartments but communal areas as well. They all lived in one apartment under the guise of room mates. The first thing John had done was set up a gym in one common room of the tower and Rodney had designed a media room complete with a projector screen and laptop setup. The apartments themselves all had sweeping ocean views and large balconies as well as living rooms, kitchens and dens as well as multiple master bedrooms. 

As he reached the door to his quarters and after the breathing exercises he felt his mind slot into the place it needed to be as he mentally moved from his public life into his private life. Very few knew that Rodney McKay, despite his outward persona and scathingly harsh personality in the labs, actually had a submissive personality. He may be a leader and a brilliant mind at work but behind closed doors he needed a personal life that included someone who would dominate him, force him to let go and let someone else be in charge. If he didn't have this, couldn't leave some part of his life in someone else's hands whom he could trust, he would have gone insane a long time ago. 

He swiped his hand over the door control and let himself in. They were both there and based on the fact that both had already changed out of their uniforms and were drinking wine, they had obviously been home for a while. Rodney could smell a delicious dinner cooking or just out of the oven. As they turned towards him and smiled he realized how tonight was going to play out. His breath hitched and he immediately moved forward and sunk gratefully to his knees before them. 

 

John Sheppard was a dominant. Dominance poured off of the man in waves and the first time Rodney laid eyes on him when he first sat down in that ancient chair in Antarctica he had to physically refrain from going to his knees in front of the man. From his commanding stance to that shock of dark hair to his chiseled facial structure he practically exuded sex and Rodney was hooked from the first moment. When John first asked Rodney to join his team he almost said no. How could he possibly concentrate with John as a team leader and Rodney having to control how his body responded to his mere presence. But then the friendship evolved and it became somewhat easier. John looked out for Rodney and while Rodney wasn't sure if it was just friendship or if John simply had a need to protect those he felt were physically weaker, Rodney certainly wasn't going to rock the friendship boat over it. He found that he felt safer in Sheppard's presence and knew that the man had his back, would come for him if he wound up in trouble and always appeared to be concerned whether he ate or if he worked himself to exhaustion. When that friendship turned to more, Rodney spent those first few months in complete awe. John had recognized that Rodney was a sub and he took control of the relationship in a way that left Rodney short of breath and seeing fireworks after their first night together. The Dom/sub relationship evolved quickly and they both fell into it like keys fitting into a lock, meant to fit together. 

Carson Beckett was the Chief Medical Officer on Atlantis. His friendship with Rodney went back further than John's and it took one night of a little too much whisky for him to admit his attraction to both men. Carson was what the bdsm community back on earth would call a switch. He was comfortable being the dominant partner as much as he was being the submissive in a relationship. He slotted into John and Rodney's relationship quite well. Neither man experienced jealousy at the others relationship with John and John had no issues with Carson's less dominate and more tender sexual relationship with Rodney. He filled a need for both of them and in turn, Rodney and John filled Carson's needs to be both submissive as well as dominant. 

While they each knew their rolls in this unusual three way relationship, behind closed doors things were definitely a bit more unorthodox than your average relationship. Rodney's roll never changed. Once he arrived home, he was fully submissive to John and under his complete control. His place was on his knees at John's side. Once out of his uniform, he was to wear his collar showing that he belonged to John. John would lay out what he wanted Rodney to wear at the end of the day. Sometimes it was nothing more than his collar, wrist cuffs, ankle cuffs and occasionally the thigh cuffs and blindfold. A leash was used on occasion but on nights where they were worn out from work, John allowed Rodney a more comfortable wardrobe of boxers and a t-shirt. 

Carson would wear a collar as well if his role for the day included being submissive to John. On those days he was right next to Rodney on his knees at John's side. Other nights he would be just as dominant as John and Rodney was at their feet alone. Tonight, Carson was not wearing his collar and that meant that he was to submit to them both. Rodney knelt at their feet and bowed his head as he slowed his breathing and felt himself slipping into his submissive head space. Above him they talked amongst themselves and finished their wine. Occasionally one of them would reach down and run their hands through Rodney's hair, patting his head. When John felt Rodney was in the right frame of mind he reached for his chin and lifted his face. 

“I have dinner ready but I can see you've had a tough day. Go take a shower and change into what I've laid out on the bed. Come back in here and we'll have dinner.” John caressed the side of Rodney's face and then dropped his hand and jerked his chin in the direction of their bedroom, telling him to do as he was told. Carson helped Rodney stand and he had his jacket off before he'd reached the bedroom. After a thorough shower he toweled off and padded out to the bedroom. On the large four poster bed was his collar, a set of wrist cuffs, ankle cuffs as well as his thigh cuffs and his leash and a blindfold. He put on his collar and cuffs and then knowing John and Carson would want to put the blindfold and leash on him themselves he grabbed those last and headed back out to the living area of the apartment. John and Carson were both seated at the table and Rodney's kneeling pillow was situated between them. There were only two plates full but that was to be expected. He knelt on the pillow between them and held the blindfold and leash up. John took both from him and after placing a kiss on his temple, tied the blindfold into place and attached the leash. He felt Carson stroke the side of his face and Rodney assumed the position that was expected of him, his legs spread and his hands on his thighs. Since he couldn't see and it was dinner, he opened his mouth slightly so that John and or Carson could feed him dinner. 

Rodney slipped further into his submissive headspace as he was fed dinner. Sometimes it was John who fed him and sometimes it was Carson. He wasn't expected to join the conversation unless he was specifically asked a question and it was relaxing to let the other men take care of him. His mind was able to slow to a crawl and he was able to block out the stress of the day at times like this when slipping into his sub space was fairly easy. It was John who placed his hand on the back of Rodney's head and asked if he'd had enough dinner. Having been given permission to speak Rodney replied, “Yes Sir.” 

He heard and felt the two chairs scrape back and heard the remains of dinner being cleared away from the table. Rodney hadn't been given permission to move so he stayed where he was until John or Carson gave him an order. When it sounded as if the dishes were done he was guided up by a hand on his arm. 

“Let's let dinner settle during a Star Trek episode.” John said as he guided Rodney to the living room. Rodney knew he wouldn't be watching the show but rather sitting at their feet so he was guided to the living room and placed at the middle of the one couch in the room. Lightly John pushed him into the kneeling position and he bowed his head and controlled his breathing as he halfway listened to the sounds around him. The show was playing in the background quietly as John and Carson took their place on the couch in front of him. At one point one of them, Carson he believed, began running his hand through his hair and was petting his head, eventually pulling his head onto his thigh. Rodney breathed heavily at the scent of the two men and accepted the man's touch. He began to think what might be in store for him at the end of the night and his cock began to fill at the scenarios that ran though his head. They rarely gave him a clue as to their plans. Sometimes all they wanted was for him to suck them off in turn. Other times, when Carson was being a dominant as well, they took their turns fucking him. On occasion they would use him together. When Carson was being submissive, John would order the two of them into a scene while he jacked himself off to the sight. Just last night John had leashed them both and while holding both leashes ordered them to kiss, touch and suck, whatever John wanted to see. Then he told Carson to fuck Rodney on the floor as he jacked himself off onto the two of them. 

Lost in thought and thoroughly lost in his subspace he didn't hear the show end and the tv turned off. Suddenly one hand was caressing his back down to his ass and another had found its way between his legs lightly stroking his erection. His breath hitched and he straitened up as a finger penetrated him. 

“So Carson,” he heard John say. “What would you like tonight?” The hand on his cock moved up his chest and fingers were slipped into his mouth. 

“Oh, I am so taken with this mouth” he trailed off as two fingers slipped in out fucking his mouth. Rodney felt Carson slip to the floor next to him and press kisses to his temple as his fingers moved in and out of his mouth demanding that they be sucked. Rodney whimpered as Carson's fingers fucked his mouth and John finger fucked his ass. His dick was hard as a rock and hanging between his legs throbbing with need and he felt John add a second finger and he knew he was being prepped for being fucked since John hadn't inserted a plug in him before dinner to hold him open and ready for him as he usually did. There were days Rodney wore the plug all day in case John wanted him in the middle of the day. 

After a couple of minutes of the sexual torture, both men removed their fingers and one of them helped Rodney up. He was guided to the bedroom and before he was pushed to his knees, or the bed, they were both surrounding him. One in front and one behind him, holding him and running their hands over him. The two of them were still clothed while he was completely naked save his collar and cuffs. Hands brushed over his chest and nipples at the same time someone caressed his ass and thighs. A hand circled his erection and squeezed, slowly pumping him. He couldn't help fucking into the hand that held him. As the hand removed itself he felt his leash hanging from his collar, brushing his cock and he whimpered at the feelings of ownership that rose from it. 

One of them pushed him to his knees then his wrists were pulled up. He felt the ties being attached to the cuffs and then his arms were stretched to the side and attached to what he believed was the bed posts at the foot of the bed. He then knew what to expect. He was at what John called “the altar”. Arms spread wide in supplication and tethered to the bed posts he couldn't move them. His legs were kicked wide and he felt the ties from the bottom of the foot board attached to the cuffs on his thighs, keeping his legs spread wide. His ankles were left untied but the heavy weight of the cuffs could still be felt. It added to the feeling of restraint. 

Both men moved away from him then and left him tied there. He felt his breathing speed up slightly and he forced himself to relax. He trusted both of his lovers and knew they would treat him with respect and not hurt him. Through the side of the blindfold he sensed the lights in the room dim and he heard the rustle of clothing being removed. No one touched him yet but he heard the sound of skin gliding against skin and knew that John and Carson were embracing. He heard the kissing and the snick of a cap being removed from a tube of lube. Rodney knew what was coming. He was going to be used by both men at once and he welcomed the use. It would force him further into his sub head space and if he serviced both men well they would reward him after. In this place, in this position Rodney McKay was no longer the brilliant mind and head of sciences on Atlantis. No, here he was owned by John Sheppard and Carson Beckett, loved and cherished but owned none the less. John's and Carson's to do with as they pleased and what pleased them pleased Rodney. He may be on his knees, he may be under their control but he'd never felt more safe and loved in his life. 

A hand touched his head, slipped through his hair in a caress before moving down his back. At the same time he felt the bed dip in front of him. He felt a body settle in front of him, smelt the musk of who he knew was Carson at the same time he felt John settle behind him and press his chest up against him. Carson's hands were on his shoulders, caressing with light strokes that moved up his arms to the restraints on his wrists. John's hands wrapped around his torso and found their way to his nipples where they were played with before moving lower to his cock and balls where he appeared to be assuring himself that Rodney was still hard for them. John slipped a leather cock ring onto Rodney and he shivered at the knowledge that John would control his orgasm tonight. John had trained Rodney to come on command but sometimes when they both used him the cock ring helped. Slowly John's hands moved to the inside of his thighs where he pulled them further apart before moving around to his ass cheeks where he fondled and squeezed for a bit before Rodney felt John's lube covered fingers continue the preparation that was started in the living room. He felt Carson's hands on his head as his fingers carded through his hair before his face was lifted up and he felt Carson's lips on his, Carson's tongue demanding entrance as he claimed his mouth, fucking it with his tongue. Rodney couldn't help but moan into it as John's fingers found his prostate and massaged it. 

“That's it” John whispered into his ear from behind him, “take it Rodney. I'm going to fuck this perfect ass and Carson's going to fuck that perfect mouth.” 

“Tonight” Carson said between kisses, “you belong to us both.” 

Rodney couldn't help but whimper as Carson moved away from him and John's fingers left his body. Then he felt the blunt head of John's cock at his entrance and John's hands positioning his hips to suit him. Carson's hand was on his cheek at the same time and Rodney opened his mouth to him. As Carson fisted his leash in his hand he used it to pull Rodney towards him and then they both pushed in and took him at the same time. John held his hips steady and fucked into him slow and languidly, pulling out almost all the way before sliding slowly in, balls deep as Carson did the same while one hand held his head still and the other held his leash as he fucked his mouth. When John hit his prostate and Rodney moaned around Carson's dick, Carson's hand clenched in his hair. Their movements, slow at first were fast becoming more demanding. John's hips began to piston into him faster and he felt Carson stand where he could have more control as he flexed his ass and hips pushing his cock into Rodney's face. When Rodney was forced back to the point where his arm restraints were taut and his forehead touched Carson's stomach he knew that Carson had leaned down to kiss John as they fucked him. The kiss above him had forced Carson's cock deep into his throat and for a moment he wasn't able to breathe. It didn't last long and then Carson pulled completely out of his mouth and bent down to kiss Rodney seductively, tasting himself on Rodney's tongue. 

“Ye're beautiful like this ye know, all spread out, restrained and on your knees” Carson whispered into his mouth as he dropped his leash and let it fall against his chest and make contact with his cock. Rodney flushed with warmth at being used so and yet so loved and appreciated at the same time. Carson swiped a thumb against his mouth and pushed in opening it before replacing his thumb with his cock again. 

Rodney loved being used like this. Loved letting go and losing control in a safe environment with John and Carson. He loved the way John's cock filled his ass, how Carson fucked into his mouth, he loved being forced to take them both. He hadn't been given permission to come and couldn't with the cock ring holding his cock in bondage but he felt his orgasm just out of reach. With the sounds the two men were making Rodney knew they were close. John came first, his hips snapping up into Rodney as his hands pulled and held his hips still where Rodney felt impaled on John's cock and he could feel the warmth spreading within him. John slumped forward onto Rodney's back as Carson came and poured down down Rodney's throat. 

John was still deep inside him as he felt Carson slump on the bed, his cock still in Rodney's mouth. He could feel the tremors of both men as they experienced the after effects of their orgasms and he could do nothing but wait, his cock throbbing and in need of release until the two men released him. 

Slowly they each pulled out and moved away from him, leaving him there with Carson's taste on his tongue and John's cum dripping from his ass. Rodney slumped in his restraints and waited. He was rock hard and needed to come and he knew that they would take care of him, they always did. Oh there were times when he was left hard and panting for release, or kept hard all day. But those scenarios were always laid out to him in advance so that he would know what to expect. Neither John nor Carson ever sprung orgasm denial on him like this. They weren't cruel. And even days where it was part of the play, he was kept in some form of low level arousal and not just left hanging after they were through with him. 

A warm wash cloth was suddenly pressed against him as a cup of water was pressed against his lips. He drank gratefully as he was cleaned up. He felt them remove the ties from his cuffs and he was helped to stand. 

His legs were shaky and would have buckled under him had they not been supporting him. 

“I think Rodney deserves a reward for that, what do you think Carson?” 

“Och, definitely. The lad should be put out of his misery. This looks painful.” Carson said as he reached down to fondle Rodney's cock. 

Rodney moaned at the touch and arched into it. Carson, his hand still gripping Rodney's cock, led him forward a few steps and then helped him sit at the end of the bed. The blindfold was removed and he blinked up at the two men standing over him. He was pushed onto his back by Carson who began raining kisses on his chest and nipples, lapping at them and sucking them in turn. His legs were still hanging off the end of the bed and he felt John nudge them apart with his knee to move between them before his hands gripped Rodney's thighs and spread them as far as they would go in the position he was in. As Carson played with his nipples and moved his mouth over his neck and face, John's breath ghosted over his cock and balls. He moaned, knowing he wasn't going to last once they freed his cock from it's bondage in the cock ring. John's hand lightly teased Rodney's balls and played at removing the cock ring before sliding up the shaft of his cock. He licked a stripe up the underside of Rodney's cock and swirled his tongue over the head gathering the pre-cum that was leaking from him. When he finally swallowed Rodney down Rodney let out a guttural moan that was part sob, part relief and his hips arched up into John's mouth. Carson took possession of Rodney's mouth at that point and fucked it with his tongue. Just as John began swallowing around the head of Rodney's cock he flicked off the cock ring and Carson lifted off of him and in Rodney's ear he whispered the command.

“Come Rodney, come now.”


End file.
